tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Decker State College
Decker State College is a major California college located in Malibu, California. Originally little more than a community college, it is now somewhere between a college and a University, offering several four-year bachelor degree programs and having nationally-recognized competitive teams. DSC is located in West Malibu, just East of Nicholas Canyon County Beach. History ]] Decker State College was founded in 1981 and originally viewed as being a business community college, though a high-end one as it was located in an area with a great deal of wealthy families. Originally the campus couldn't afford much land, thus while near the beach it didn't own any property there. The 80s were trying times for the college, but the business and athletic programs got quick boosts, and by 1990 the science department was also solid. By the end of the 90s Decker State College had grown fast, allowing it purchase parts of the nearby beachfront and expand its central dining hall. Science, technology, history, linguistics, business, medicine and athletic programs all became well-recognized at the college in spite of its small size, ranking number 3 on a list of the best non-University post-secondary schools in the United States in 2005, finally reaching #2 by the end of 2008. A big part of the push was in 2006 when the large but somewhat decrepit sports stadium was given a major overhaul. By the 2008/2009 school year DSC managed roughly 10,000 students. Major Landmarks Angel's Circle A circular pair of dorm buildings located on the east side of campus, each building one half of the circle. Created by a more religiously conservative group, the dorms designed to help keep men and women segregated. The buildings are three stories and have a motel-style to them, each room having outdoor access. The dorm rooms have two beds in each as well as a bathroom but little kitchen space, community kitchens instead available on each floor. The upper levels feature glass roofs on the balconies to keep out rain and a majority of the parking is between the two buildings. Aquatics Center The Aquatics center features two pools, one a large one for distance swimming competitions and the other for other water sports like volleyball and polo. The change rooms tend to serve as secondary ones to the ones at the stadium, also possessing saunas and double the number of showers. Beachside Studio The Beachside Studio is an art building with several classrooms that also have attached studios. Fashion, painting, sketching and sculpting all have rooms dedicated to them, it originally having been justified due to the view being perfect to help with landscape inspiration. Decker Hall The central faculty building of the college, being where the offices for the Deans, the President and Administration. The building is four stories tall and has several boardrooms, eight on the third floor alone. While controlled by the campus staff and faculty students do sometimes use the extra boardrooms for study purposes and the like. Edwin Mitchell Education Building The general lecture hall and classroom building, meant for classes that don't require specific setups like computer and science laboratories. Named after one of the college's former Presidents, Edwin Mitchell. Fisher Hall A student housing building on the east side of the campus, Fisher Hall is one of the older buildings and is known for primarily if not exclusively housing freshmen and sophomores. A four level building that looks like an old boarding house, each floor has a shared study area, bathrooms and a game room that are to be shared by the floor-mates. As per its age it possesses green walls and hardwood floors. The building has no elevators, unlike the newer dorms, so tenants and guests have to climb up several flights of old stairs to get to their destinations or rooms. The rooms themselves, due to a lack of bathrooms and kitchens, tend to be cramped and all hold two people. It is named after DSC first English professor Erwin Fisher. Greek Row A street on campus that is the home to nearly every fraternity and sorority house on campus. Phi Sigma Delta and Delta Nu Omega both have houses along Greek Row. The house quality of Greek Row varies greatly, some older renovated buildings while others are newer. A few Greek houses are not located on Greek Row but they tend to still be on campus. Joanna Hall Twelve-story library complete with multiple study halls and an amazing view. While the main floor serves as a more general library the upper floors contain vast collections of literature on topics taught at the college. Named after the college's first female dean Joanna Fields. Kelly's Theater The school's main theater for plays and other performances, featuring enough seating for roughly eight-hundred people. The theater is an older building, possessing less than soundproof walls and a less than ideal lighting setup. The theater was named after theater professor Gordon Kelly. Philips Hall Considered the oldest dorm and building on campus as it was there even before the college even existed. The building was first used as shelter for needy families before the property around it was purchased for the college. Initially the building was kept as a headquarters for the contractors during the construction process and was planned to be torn down after the completion of the campus. Instead Decker officials decided to keep the building making it, the very first dorm of the college. As old as the building was they decided not to renovate it, its last renovation was in the seventies. The building holds three hundred students on three floors, each floor had shared bathrooms and study areas. Like the never Fisher Hall each dorm room could only fit two students. The building was named after the construction company, Philips Contracting. Raptor Hall State of the art dorm designed to house the student athletes of the college. Even though it was slated to hold every athlete that wanted to live on campus, due to major budget cuts the dorm was a little smaller than planned. The end result being that only the male football, basketball, Lacross and swimming teams could fit. The building offers wireless internet in every corner, bathrooms in each unit, an arcade and entertainment area. Being an athletics housing building most of the building serves as the main gym for the college. Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House ]] New in the 2008/2009 semester, the Phi Sigma Delta sorority house is an old building that was renovated along Greek Row. Soccer Stadium A large portion of the north-east end of the campus is dedicated to the sports stadium. While not exclusively for soccer, the stadium's pitch is treated with soccer in mind. Able to seat thousands of people and offering multiple stories of space, the stadium is considered only just below world-class and rivals most other university and college facilities. The Lady Raptors have an office-like area known as the Raptor's Nest on the second floor and the bathrooms are equipped with large saunas. Student Apartments Located on the west end of the college, the Student Apartments are considered the best place to live on-campus. Consisting of bigger apartment-style units that are far better and nicer than the older dorms located inland and east of the center of campus, the buildings are sandy-colored brick with red villa-style roofs and stand at about five stories each. The houses face the Pacific Ocean and have access areas to a private section of beach owned by the college. Student apartments vary in size but all have at least half kitchens and are a mix of one and two bedroom rooms. The Deck A massive dining hall, the Deck is one of the biggest areas on campus, the length of three football fields and four stories tall. The main floor is the actual dining hall, featuring two-dozen restaurants in a food court fashion, half of them commercial and half of them student and faculty run. The second and third floors consist of various spaces, including small libraries, club offices, study areas and offices for some professors. The fourth floor is known as the Top Deck and is a restaurant reserved for faculty as well as donors and seniors. The first floor's table areas are big enough to seat the school's entire student body at once. The Deck is central located, equal walking distance to everything on campus. People Phi Sigma Delta Sorority Members Brittany Snow.jpg|Amber Prescott Major in Business Marketing|link=Amber Prescott Lindsay Lohan 2.jpg|Phoebe Monroe Major in Business Marketing|link=Phoebe Monroe Kim Hyuna.jpg|Susie Kim Major in Fashion|link=Susie Kim Hillary Duff.jpg|Kelsey Wick Major in History|link=Kelsey Wick Brenda Song.jpg|Hannah Kai Major in Art|link=Hannah Kai Francia Raisa 2.jpg|Roxana Ruiz Major in Medicine|link=Roxana Ruiz Jennifer Freeman.jpg|Vanessa Marx Major in Sports Medicine|link=Vanessa Marx Kristen Stewart 3.jpg|Angel Mathews Major in History|link=Angel Mathews Sasha Gray 3.jpg|Nina Nichols Major in Business Management|link=Nina Nichols Doutzen Kroes 2.jpg|Kalania Scholvo Major in Communications|link=Kalania Scholvo Lucy Hale 2.jpg|Rose Mazza Major in International Politics|link=Rose Mazza Italia Ricci.png|Elise Alexander Major in Art|link=Elise Alexander Aly Michalka.jpg|Brandy Graves Major in Theater|link=Brandy Graves Maki Horikita 2.jpg|Umiko Pine Major in History|link=Umiko Pine Alexandra Dreyfus 2.jpg|Mercela Brennan Major in Science|link=Mercela Brennan Eileen Boylan.jpg|Jasmine Alvarez Major in Dance|link=Jasmine Alvarez Natalie Martinez.jpg|Lola Guzman Major in Political Science|link=Lola Guzman Delta Nu Omega Sorority Members Keiko Kitagawa.jpg|Jade Heron Major in Medicine|link=Jade Heron Jordan Hinson.jpg|Tiera Cavanaugh Major in Law|link=Tiera Cavanaugh Allison Scagliotti.jpg|Tigerlily Dawin Major in Graphics Design|link=Tigerlily Dawin Amanda Seyfried.jpg|Friday Major in Business Management with a Minor in Science|link=Friday Ashley Callingbull 2.jpg|Sage Rainbird Major in Psychology|link=Sage Rainbird Emer Kenny 2.jpg|Tia Jameson Major in Medicine with Minor in Sports Medicine|link=Tia Jameson Lady Raptors Katrina Bowden 9.jpg|Kat Vaughn Major in Business|link=Kat Vaughn Ashley Tisdale.jpg|Britney Summers Major in History with a Minor in Politics|link=Britney Summers Ayumi Hamasaki 2.jpg|Ayane Nakamura Major in Art|link=Ayane Nakamura Karthika Nair 2.jpg|Sarala Rohit Major in Business Finance|link=Sarala Rohit America Ferrera 2.jpg|Diane Cruz Major in History|link=Diane Cruz Jamie Lynn Spears 2.jpg|Justine Zimmerman Major in Communications|link=Justine Zimmerman Jenna Ushkowitz 2.jpg|Chrissy Pak Major in Business Management with a Minor in Biology|link=Chrissy Pak Lea Michele 2.png|Tess Vole Major in History|link=Tess Vole Lena Gercke 2.jpg|Mel Donavan Major in Fashion|link=Mel Donavan Jessica Lee Rose 2.jpg|Rae Sullivan Major in Political Science|link=Rae Sullivan Amanda Westlake 2.png|Mandy Eastwood Major in Economics|link=Mandy Eastwood Aimee Teegarden.jpg|Sunny Dakota Major in Theater|link=Sunny Dakota Ariane Andrew.jpg|Trishana Thompson Major in Dance|link=Trishana Thompson Jennette McCurdy.jpg|Jeanette Paulson Major in Law|link=Jeanette Paulson Barbara Crast 3.jpg|Leah McKean Major in Sports Medicine|link=Leah McKean Monica Raymund.jpg|Fay Mochata Major in Law with a Minor in Dance|link=Fay Mochata Meagan Tandy.jpg|Rena Witt Major in Chemistry|link=Rena Witt Julianne Hough.jpg|Skyler Tannen Major in Theater|link=Skyler Tannen Heather Morris.jpg|Marsha Robinson Major in Botany with a Minor in Business|link=Marsha Robinson Jurnee Smollett.jpg|Satchel Gagnier Major in Sociology|link=Satchel Gagnier Ciara Harris 3.jpg|Kansas Wilkins Major in Business Finance|link=Kansas Wilkins Jessy Schram.jpg|Ruth Sterling Major in Finance|link=Ruth Sterling Kelsey Chow.jpg|Chelsey Wei Major in Computer Science|link=Chelsey Wei Emma Roberts.jpg|Maxine Reed Major in Music|link=Maxine Reed Rachele Brooke Smith.jpg|Sloan Darwood Major in Astronomy|link=Sloan Darwood Cheerleaders Cassie Scerbo.jpg|Stephanie Kinloch Captain and Major in Business Marketing|link=Stephanie Kinloch Katrina Bowden 2.jpg|Julie Vaughn Major in Business with a Minor in Science|link=Julie Vaughn Miley Cyrus 3.jpg|Brianne Walsh Major in English|link=Brianne Walsh Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood.png|Pamela Flipspatrick Major in Library Science|link=Pamela Flipspatrick Kellie Pickler 2.jpg|Kelli McAdams Major in Library Science|link=Kelli McAdams Evan Rachel Wood 2.jpg|Carmen Inglewood Major in Medicine|link=Carmen Inglewood Taylor Swift.jpg|Zella Krueger Major in Sociology|link=Zella Krueger Samantha Munro.jpg|Missy Pine Major in Dance|link=Missy Pine Ayla Kell 2.jpg|Anne Noah Major in Business Marketing|link=Anne Noah Kat Graham.jpg|Liliana Cassano Major in Business Management|link=Liliana Cassano Jaimie Alexander.jpg|Casey Jackson Major in Dance|link=Casey Jackson Maria Gabriela.jpg|Genesis Salazar Major in Biology and Engineering|link=Genesis Salazar Raptor Weekly Ashley Hinshaw.jpg|Laura Blair Major in Journalism|link=Laura Blair Mary Elizabeth Winstead.jpg|Josie Maran Major in Journalism|link=Josie Maran Jennifer Lawrence.jpg|Cassidy Rivers Major in Journalism|link=Cassidy Rivers Whitney Thompson.jpg|Laney Willows Major in Journalism|link=Laney Willows Nicholas Braun.jpg|Zack Norris Major in Film|link=Zack Norris Christopher Mintz-Plasse.jpg|Adam Weeks Major in Film|link=Adam Weeks Doutzen Kroes 2.jpg|Kalania Scholvo Major in Communications|link=Kalania Scholvo Other Students Meaghan Martin 2.jpg|Ashlie Ravella Major in Business Management|link=Ashlie Ravella Drake Bell.jpg|Tucker Holmes Major in Business Management with a Minor in History|link=Tucker Holmes Aaron Johnson.jpg|Mark Bomer Major in Business Management|link=Mark Bomer Amerie Rogers.jpg|Celeste Green Major in Business Management|link=Celeste Green Tom Felton 2.jpg|Nathan Lancer Major in Business Management|link=Nathan Lancer Portia Doubleday 2.jpg|Olga Malachy Major in Business Management|link=Olga Malachy Stefanie Scott 2.jpeg|Enola Blye Major in Business Marketing|link=Enola Blye Yin Chang.jpg|Maggie Yen Major in Business Finance|link=Maggie Yen Cassadee Pope.jpg|Marlene Hinshaw Major in Economics|link=Marlene Hinshaw Gage Golightly.jpg|Mary Reinhart Major in Economics|link=Mary Reinhart Candice Swanepoel.jpg|Ariane Stander Major in Business with a Minor in African-American Studies|link=Ariane Stander Emily Bett Rickards.jpg|Felicity Kaplan Major in Public Relations with a Minor in Photo-Journalism|link=Felicity Kaplan Sophie Turner 3.jpg|Katarin Boothe Major in Robotics and Programming|link=Katarin Boothe Question.jpg|Allan McBride Major in Law|link=Allan McBride Helan Abdulla 2.png|Sirin Rashow Major in Political Science with a Minor in Theater|link=Sirin Rashow Tristin Mays 3.jpg|Laraine Fisher Major in Political Science|link=Laraine Fisher Katherine McNamara 2.jpg|Inka Arkema Major in Ancient History with a Minor in Mythology|link=Inka Arkema Zac Efron.png|Chet Powers Major in Sports Medicine|link=Chet Powers Raven-Symoné.jpg|Kristina Johnson Major in Sports Medicine|link=Kristina Johnson Elena Satine.jpg|Diane West Major in Photography|link=Diane West Allison Williams.jpg|Taya Fairweather Major in Fashion|link=Taya Fairweather Ahn So-hee 2.jpg|Min-a Park Major in Fashion|link=Min-a Park Amy Okuda 2.jpg|Yasu Mizoshima Major in Fashion with a Minor in Business|link=Yasu Mizoshima Amber Heard.jpg|Rachel Packlin Major in Dance with a Minor in Business|link=Rachel Packlin Liam Hemsworth.jpg|London Troughton Major in Music|link=London Troughton Colton Haynes.png|Lewis Troughton Major in Theater|link=Lewis Troughton Shailene Woodley.jpg|Raylene Winslet Major in Theater|link=Raylene Winslet Megan Batoon 2.jpg|Saoirse Duarte Major in Physics|link=Saoirse Duarte Noelle Foley.jpg|Roslyn Easter Undeclared Major|link=Roslyn Easter Drop-Outs Josie Lauren 2.jpg|Fiona Diaz Major in Business Management|link=Fiona Diaz Matt Barr.jpg|Chris Picket Major in Business Management|link=Chris Picket Jessica Simpson.jpg|Sandy Vanholt Major in Communications|link=Sandy Vanholt Park Gyuri.png|Michelle Gim Major in Law with a Minor in Science|link=Michelle Gim Anna Sidorova.jpg|Sofiya Maksimov Major in International Politics|link=Sofiya Maksimov Jang Nara.jpg|Chloe Noi Major in Art|link=Chloe Noi Keira Knightley.jpg|Janna Brinwells Major in Art|link=Janna Brinwells Shawn Johnson 2.jpg|Rita Hemp Major in Sports Medicine|link=Rita Hemp Jeremy Renner.jpg|Leonard Sharp Undecided|link=Leonard Sharp Faculty Richard Jenkins.jpg|Oliver Jennings President|link=Oliver Jennings Robert Patrick.jpg|Rome Armstrong Executive Dean|link=Rome Armstrong Marcia Gay Harden.jpg|Delilah Irons Vice Executive Dean|link=Delilah Irons William Fichtner.jpg|Charles Gilbert Dean of Science|link=Charles Gilbert Alan Cumming.jpg|Francis Morgan Head of Financing|link=Francis Morgan Chris Owen.jpg|Ronald Peck Administration|link=Ronald Peck Perrey Reeves.jpg|Kim Peters Student Housing Administrator|link=Kim Peters Sara Ramirez.jpg|Maribel Reyes Human Resources Supervisor|link=Maribel Reyes Kim Johnston Ulrich.jpg|Pattie Daniels Human Resources|link=Pattie Daniels Sarah Palin.jpg|Sandra Packlin Head Professor of Business|link=Sandra Packlin Carey Mulligan.jpg|Brie Lawson Business Professor's Assistant|link=Brie Lawson Laurence Fishburne.jpg|Winston Masters Professor of Economics|link=Winston Masters Marcia Cross.jpg|Samantha Ross Head Professor of Chemistry|link=Samantha Ross Lynda Carter.jpg|Sharon Flanagan Professor of Genetics|link=Sharon Flanagan Rob Zombie.jpg|Justin Lang Head Professor of Art|link=Justin Lang Mark Ruffalo.jpg|Nicolas Reynolds Professor of Art|link=Nicolas Reynolds Demi Moore.jpg|Oriana Donnelly Professor of Fashion|link=Oriana Donnelly Torrie Wilson.jpg|Tori Finlay Head Professor of Dance|link=Tori Finlay Sofia Vergara.jpg|Nadine Vargas Head Professor of History|link=Nadine Vargas Shakira.jpg|Talita Rojas Professor of Music|link=Talita Rojas Debra Messing.jpg|Terri Grant Professor of Theatre|link=Terri Grant Ben Stiller.jpg|Julian Wills Professor of English|link=Julian Wills Amy Smart.jpg|Tiffany Thomas Professor of Journalism|link=Tiffany Thomas Queen Latifah.jpg|Jesse Crane Professor of Literature|link=Jesse Crane John C Reilly.jpg|Carl Fenton Professor of Sociology|link=Carl Fenton Anthony LaPaglia.jpg|Elliot McCoy Professor of Law|link=Elliot McCoy Martin Sheen.jpg|Theodore Bartlett Professor of Political Science|link=Theodore Bartlett Rachel Weisz.jpg|Marlee O'Connell Professor of Library Science|link=Marlee O'Connell Megan Mullally.jpg|Piper Cross Head Professor of Mathematics and Female Athletic Tudor|link=Piper Cross Kerry Washington.jpg|Maya Kalford Mathematics Professor's Assistant|link=Maya Kalford Bo Jackson.jpg|Josh Chambers Professor of Sports Medicine|link=Josh Chambers Kristin Dos Santos.jpg|Denice Brand Professor's Secretary|link=Denice Brand Gillian Anderson.jpg|Nance Peddleburg Sorority House Mother|link=Nance Peddleburg Amy Adams 4.jpg|Constance Rogers Sorority House Mother|link=Constance Rogers Poppy Montgomery.jpg|Flora Wade Librarian|link=Flora Wade Julie Benz.jpg|Glenda Peyton Head Coach for Lady Raptors Soccer|link=Glenda Peyton Leighton Meester 2.jpg|Veronica Parker Assistant Coach for Lady Raptors Soccer|link=Veronica Parker Hilary Swank.jpg|Elaine Burbank Head Coach for Lady Raptors Volleyball|link=Elaine Burbank Katie Holmes.jpg|Sigourney Rossum Head Female Trainer|link=Sigourney Rossum Services Sara Rue.jpg|Molly Desmond Property Manager|link=Molly Desmond Bianca Lawson.jpg|Jillian Perry Registry Secretary|link=Jillian Perry Jessie Camacho.jpg|Nicole Mendez Housekeeper|link=Nicole Mendez Yvette Nicole Brown.jpg|Gabrielle Ward Bus Driver|link=Gabrielle Ward Liev Schreiber.jpg|Lance Raymer Mechanic|link=Lance Raymer Jenny McCarthy.jpg|Peggy Sharp Campus Police Captain|link=Peggy Sharp Allison Tolman.jpg|Tracy Dillard Campus Police Receptionist|link=Tracy Dillard Rupert Wyatt.jpg|Cliff Rhodes Security Guard|link=Cliff Rhodes Tia Texada.jpg|Chata De La Toro Bodyguard to Lola Guzman|link=Chata De La Toro Former Faculty and Services Moon Bloodgood 3.jpg|Jin Pierce Professor of History|link=Jin Pierce Elisabeth Harnois.jpg|Morgan Russell History Professor's Assistant|link=Morgan Russell Constance Zimmer.jpg|Ashley Tisdale Chemistry Professor's Assistant|link=Ashley Tisdale Uma Thurman 2.jpg|Diane King Coach for Lady Raptors|link=Diane King Marjean Holden.jpg|Jean Buckner Student Housing Administrator|link=Jean Buckner Michelle Monaghan 2.jpg|Dana Callahan Registry Secretary|link=Dana Callahan Peta Wilson 2.jpg|Beatrice Weiner Sorority House Mother|link=Beatrice Weiner Booster Club Lauryn Hill.jpg|Vanda Smith Coodinator|link=Vanda Smith Chris Hemsworth.jpg|Andrew Patton Alumni and Donor|link=Andrew Patton Tina Fey.jpg|Mora Appleton Alumni and Donor|link=Mora Appleton Beverley Mitchell.jpgCayley North Alumni and Donor|link=Cayley North Vedette Lim 2.jpgAdelia Choe Alumni and Donor|link=Adelia Choe Blake Lively 6.jpg|Erika Stone Donor|link=Erika Stone Category:Locations Category:Organizations Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Decker State College